


Old Friends

by penumbra (perihadion)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Microfic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: Lois meets a friend for a drink at Milliway's.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Lois Lane & River Song, Amy Pond & River Song, Lois Lane & River Song
Kudos: 2





	Old Friends

Lois dumped her handbag on the marble bar top with a sigh. "Sorry I'm late," she said to the curly-haired woman sitting there. "I had a long day at work and you know this place isn't always that easy to get to."

"That's all right," River said, "I had a nice conversation with a man from the 89th Century. He had some very interesting suggestions for me."

"Yeah, I'll bet he did," Lois said, taking a seat at the bar. "Barkeep!"

The bartender — a tall, slim young girl with fiery red hair — sidled up to them. "Yes?"

"I'll have a beer," Lois said, taking her purse out.

The bartender raised a sceptical eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "You come all the way to the end of the universe, and you're asking for a beer?" she said, with a lilting Scottish accent.

"Hey!" Lois said, defensive, "I'm spending the evening with River Song." She glanced at River, who was smiling, and then back at the bartender. "I'm pacing myself."

"All right," the bartender said, unconvinced.

"Amy, dear," River said, as Amy poured Lois's drink out into a glass, "how do you keep a job with an attitude like that?"

Amy smiled, "You know I had some very good credentials," she said, with a wink in Lois's direction.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Lois asked.

"Amy used to travel with the Doctor," River said. "Now she works here at Milliways."

"Service with sarcasm," Amy said. "It makes a nice change from all the running."

"Well, I'm Lois Lane," Lois said, stretching her hand out over the bar.

Amy took it, and shrugged. "We've met," she said.

"We have?" Lois said.

Amy grinned, "We will have."


End file.
